Gangs of Saffron Nights
by Lolli-S
Summary: The gangs of Saffron City are at war with one another and no one is safe especially the Pokemon. The Infernos, the Roses, and the Tidal Waves must defend themselves from each other while avoiding a determined cop. Who will come out on top?
1. Default Chapter

**Gangs of Saffron Nights**

The young officer was sorting through the files of all the gangs in the city. He had just been transferred to Saffron from Goldenrod and was more than ready to take down the criminal organizations of the city. The young officer came across three files containing the three most dangerous gangs in Saffron and immediately began reading through...

_The Infernos_: An all fire type gang, the Infernos are a group not to be messed with. Though they mostly use pure fire types, it is not uncommon for them to use half fire types. The warlady is goes by the name of 'Incinera' and she is know to have an extremely explosive temper. The Infernos are known for having large cravings for spicy food and their crimes include anything from stealing Pokemon to murder, but they appear to commit arson more often than anything. Their colors are red or any form of red with hints of orange, yellow, white or black. The Infernos control Scorch Valley in the south of Saffron and their insignia is an "I" surrounded by flames.

_The Roses_: The Roses are an elegant gang in Saffron. They all use grass Pokemon, though grass/poison and other half grass types are extremely common among the gang. The Roses commit crimes with elegance and style, always leaving their mark and are more concieted than the other gangs. The warlady goes by the name of 'Flora', a lady who uses her looks and elegant life style to manipulate and decieve people. The Roses are shown to be mostly vegetarian and their crimes include anything from stealing Pokemon to murder, but they appear to commit illegal logging more often than colors are green or any form of green with hints of purple, white, or black. The Roses control Bushtree Hill in the west of Saffron and their insignia is an "R" covered in roses and thorns.

_The Tidal Waves:_ The Tidal Waves or just the Tidals for short are an all water type gang, though water/ice and other half water types are extremely common among the gang. One thing unique about this gang is the fact that it is located in a city with no large bodies of water. The warlord goes by the name of 'Typhoon', a tough young man who used to be part of the Kanto Navy before he was discharged for being too tough on his suboordinates. The Tidal Waves are shown to have a preference for seafood and are known for stealing radioactive liquid from Sliph Co and have commited vasts amounts of other crimes. Their colors are blue or any form of blue with hints of silver, white, or black The Tidal Waves control Poolberg in the east of Saffron and their insignia is the letters "TW" inside a waterdrop.

The young officer closed the files and grabbed the Poke Ball next to him. "This is it," he whispered. "I'm busting every last gang member in Saffron..."


	2. Initiation I: The Infernos

**Okay, thanks to all those who submitted OC's. Everything's pretty even now, but I'll still be accepting OC's so feel free to submit. Anyway, the first three chapters will be short dealing with the gangs individually before the actual story begins. The first initiation is the Infernos, second is the Roses, and third is the Tidal Wave's initiation so your characters will appear either in this chapter, the next one, or the one after that so stay tuned. Below is a list of the OC's that I arranged based on their roles. The leadership roles vary, but all the characters are around equal in the plot.**

**Gang Ranks:**

**Infernos:**

**Warlady/Flame Queen (Leader): Incinera  
Fire Chief (Second-in-command): Harlequinn  
Lieutenants (Third-in-commands): Shadow Cat, Blaze, and Mort  
Soldiers (Members): Joker, Cold Flame, Sid Vicious, and Johnny Rotten**

**Roses:**

**Warlady/Petal Goddess (Leader): Flora  
Thorn Knight (Second-in-command): Ralu  
Lieutenants (Third-in-commands): Narcissus, Lullaby, and King  
Soldiers (Members): Tiger Lily, Rose, Thorn, Poison, and Ivy**

**Tidal Waves:**

**Warlord/Hurricane Admiral (Leader): Typhoon  
First Mate (Second-in-command): Mistress of the Sea  
Lieutenants (Third-in-commands): White Ice, Splash, and Gail  
Soldiers (Members): Bane, Waverunner, Glitch, and Glace Water**

**

* * *

**

Initiation I

_The Infernos_

A young woman with light brown almost reddish eyes stood inside of a large warehouse smoking a cigarette. On her head was a red cap with the letter "I" on it covered in red flames. Her long, messy, black hair fell out of the cap revealing bright red highlights. She had a large red coat on and had a look of impatience on her face. By her side was a Charizard that had the same look on her face.

"Incinera, its finished," a voice said from behind. "We can start the fighting part of the initiation now."

The woman whirled around to face her Fire Chief, Harlequinn. She had bleached blonde hair and lustful baby blue eyes. Harlequinn was dressed in her usual red, slinky dress that exposed the tattoo of their gang insignia across her breasts, and a pair of deadly high heels.

"Its about time!" Incinera barked as she put out her cigarette. "Its the first of the month and the gang knows I'm busy! Well, lets hurry up and go see what kind of skills those two new recruits have." She walked out of the warehouse with Harlequinn and her Charizard following close behind her. Incinera gazed at the graffiti on the wall. It was an "I" surrounded by flames much like the insignia on her cap. "Not bad. Where are those two?"

"Blaze and Shadow Cat took them across the street to the field so they could get ready for the fighting part."

"Good," Incinera replied as she jumped on her Charizard. "Everything's on schedule. Go around the valley and get Mort and the rest and tell them to bring all of their Pokemon to the field. Chari, fly me to the field so I can meet these new recruits."

With a mighty roar, the Charizard took off at a moderate speed before finally landing in the field across the street. Incinera hopped off of Chari and came upon two of her lieutenants, Blaze and Shadow Cat.

Blaze had a curvy build with short black hair in a pixi cut, light red eyes, and a light tan. She was dressed in a black form-fitting t-shirt that ended a couple of inches above her navel, black mid-thigh length shorts, and black knee-high combat boots with red laces. Her shirt had the word "DANGER" on it in bold yellow letters and her black fingerless gloves had the gang insignia on them.

Shadow Cat was slightly taller with dark brown eyes and layered dark brown hair that went to her shoulders. She was dressed in a red v-neck t-shirt with black short shorts and wore a red bandanna. Around her neck was a Sun stone that she had obtained several years ago.

"Alright," Incinera started. "I need to know is the names of the new recruits."

"They're going by Sid Vicious and Johnny Rotten," Shadow Cat replied.

"Take me to meet them," Incinera replied simply.

They led her to the two new recruits and Incinera gazed at them. The one who went by Sid Vicious was around six foot two with spiky black hair. He was dressed in a white t-shirt with a Team Rocket "R" on it, (which Incinera would make sure was burned if Sid managed to get through the initiation), ripped blue jeans and motorcycle boots.

Johnny Rotten was a bit shorter, around five foot eight with orange spiky hair. His black t-shirt read the words "I Hate Sinnoh" and his black jeans had chains attached to them. Like Sid, he was also wearing motorcycle boots.

"I'm the Flame Queen of the Infernos," Incinera began. "Call me Flame Queen or just Incinera. I saw your artwork and there's no doubt that you two are talented, but you also need to know how to fight with both humans and Pokemon. On the streets anything can happen and you have to be prepared so for the fighting part of your initiation, you'll first fight against some of the gangs weaker Pokemon without using yours and then you'll fight against some members of the gang. Got it?"

"Got it," Sid and Johnny said in unison.

"Good," Incinera replied. "Now there's one rule that goes not only for members of our gang, but goes for members of _every _gang in Saffron and that is you can leave the gang whenever your debts are paid, but if you even think of switching to the Roses or the Tidals, we will kill you. Same goes for these two, my Fire Chief, and anyone else in any other gang."

"We understand," Sid stated.

"That's good to know," Incinera told them. "Blaze, go to the hangout and call Harlequinn and make sure she's on her way with Mort and the others."

"You got it, Flame Queen," Blaze replied as she began walking in the opposite direction.

"Hey babe!" Johnny suddenly called out as he noticed the red heart-shaped tattoo with white wings on her lower back. "Nice tattoo!"

Blaze immediately turned red which didn't go unnoticed by Incinera or Shadow Cat. "Let it go," Incinera told her. Blaze nodded her head and continued to the hangout. Incinera turned to face Sid and Johnny. She couldn't help but admire their fearless attitudes. "Follow me and we'll get started..."

****

Incinera stood on the top of the old bleachers to the east of the field. Harlequinn, Blaze, and Shadow Cat were all beside her. She glanced at her third lieutenant, Mortis. The young man was dressed in his usual black robe, but like always, Incinera felt uneasy around him. He was an extremely capable trainer which is why he was made lieutenant, but Incinera still felt mildly distrusting towards him.

"Alright!" she called out as she suddenly remembered that she had an important task to complete. "Joker, Cold Flame, release your Pokemon!"

The two soldiers of the Infernos stood in the field facing Sid and Johnny. The male who went by Joker, reached for the Poke Ball containing his Quilava and the female who went by Cold Flame reached for the Poke Ball containing her Ninetales.

_"Go Heat!"_

_"Flame, I choose you!"_

The Quilava and the Ninetales rushed at Sid and Johnny. They only had to last forty-five seconds against the two Pokemon, but they were completely unarmed and had to face the Pokemon alone. Quilava attacked Sid while Ninetales focused its attention on Johnny.

"Gotta get this stupid thing off!" Sid yelled as he began trying to pry Quilava's mouth from his leg.

Johnny ran around the field narrowly dodging the Ember attacks and figured that if he could just endure the forty-five seconds, the rest would be easy. "Aaaah!" he screamed as one of the blast of fire hit his arm. "Damn, that hurt!"

The two continued fighting the Pokemon for the remaining amount of seconds until it was finally over. "Alright!" Incinera called out. "Time! Joker, Cold Flame recall your Pokemon and get in there!"

_"Heat come back!"_

_"Flame, Return!"_

The two recalled their Pokemon and ran towards Sid and Johnny. Incinera snapped her fingers and Blaze, Shadow Cat, and Mort immediately ran towards the two while Incinera and Harlequinn looked on. Watching Sid and Johnny fight back against the barrages of punches and kicks, Incinera noticed that they didn't hold back against the male or female members of the gang which excited her. Too many times, her male comrades had been killed because they were too 'honorable' to hit a female, but Sid Vicious and Johnny Rotten defined their names. "That's enough!" she finally told them. "Sid and Johnny, you two are in! Now, let's get back to the hangout..."

****

After a half hour, Sid and Johnny had mostly recovered from their initiation and were now in the main room of the warehouse along with the rest of the gang. Incinera took a deep breath and replaced her black and red shoes with a pair of red high heels. The Flame Queen next removed her large coat revealing that she was dressed only in a red bra that revealed the Inferno tattoo on her lower back, and _extremely_ short black and red spandex shorts. She gazed in a nearby mirror and applied her bright red lipstick.

"Okay!" she started. "I'm going to _pay_the rent for the warehouse! I'll be back in a couple of hours! As you all know, Harlequinn is Fire Chief so listen to her. If anything happens while I'm gone, there's gonna be hell to pay!"

"_Pay the rent?_" Sid whispered to Johnny. "_I think I know exactly what type of 'paying' she's doing_..."

"_Now we know why she's the 'Flame Queen'_," Johnny snickered back. "_She definitely looks hot in those shorts..."_

Incinera hadn't heard them, but it didn't matter. She knew that all of her gang knew how she paid the rent to the corrupt policeman that owned the warehouse. It was a degrading task, but Incinera knew that if she continued doing what she was doing, she'd stay out of jail and she'd keep the warehouse for no payment.

"Blaze, Cat," she started as she headed out of the warehouse. "Show the new recruits around Scorch Valley while I'm gone."

"Got it," the two replied in unison.

"Alright Chari," Incinera told the Charizard as she climbed on her back. "Let's get this over with..."


	3. Initiation II: The Roses

**Okay, this chapter doesn't focus that much on the initiation as it does Flora's psychoticness (if that's a word! xD) Also, check out my new fic 12:12 dedicated to someone very special to me and submit your OC's. Next chapter is the Tidal Waves so stay tuned for that one!**

* * *

**Initiation II**

_The Roses_

A young woman with fair skin, bright green eyes, and curly light brown hair took a sip of the expensive wine that she had. She was dressed in an elegant green dress and a pair of green heels. In her hair was a single rose that signified her position. By the woman's side was a Venuasaur and the two were relaxing in an extremely large greenhouse surrounded by plants.

"_Flora, the new recruits are here_..."

The woman immediately knew whose voice that was. Her second-in-command, which was referred to as the 'Thorn Knight' in her gang, entered. The man was tall and skinny with dark blue eyes and a small bit of his shaggy pink hair fell out of the fedora-style hat that he was wearing. He was dressed in a large dark trenchcoat, a pair of dark pants, and dark running shoes. Around his neck was a forest green bandana signifying the man's position as the Thorn Knight.

"That's wonderful to hear, Ralu," Flora replied happily. "Call Lullaby and Narcissus and tell them to come here for a bit. I wish to speak with them."

"_I hope she's not drunk_," Ralu thought to himself as he reached for the gang's cell phone that he kept. "_It'll just be one big headache. Its so hard to tell though, since her mannerisms are even strange when she's sober_."

The first lieutenant that entered the room was an extremely curvy woman with black eyes and long, light green hair. She was dressed in a tight lime green tank top that stopped above her navel, baggy black cargo pants that slightly revealed the gang's tattoo on her left hip, and black and lime green sneakers. She also wore a green trainers belt, and black leaf earrings.

The second lieutenant that followed in behind her was a clean shaven man with pale blue eyes and silky white hair reaching past his shoulders. He was dressed in a white suit with a green undershirt and matching white dress shoes. He had a purple handkerchief in his breast pocket.

"Hi Ralu!" Lullaby _and_ Narcissus greeted flirtatiously.

Ralu frowned and stepped back as Flora approached them. "Lullaby, Narcissus. How are you two today?" she asked in a friendly tone.

"Umm...fine..." they answered in unison.

"That's lovely to hear," Flora replied. "That's all I wanted to talk to you about. Oh yeah go get King and the others and meet me back here in an hour. Saura, come. Let's go meet the new recruits."

"_Venusaaaaaaur_..."

The Seed Pokemon slowly followed its trainer out of the greenhouse leaving Ralu alone with the two lieutenants who immediately rushed up to him each shoving one another aside. "Ugh," Narcissus started. "My sweet Ralu isn't interested in strippers."

"I don't think he's interested in _men_ either!" Lullaby yelled back as she shoved Narcissus.

"Enough..." Ralu told the two lieutenants. "You two go do what Flora asked..."

****

Flora stood in the park a few blocks away from the greenhouse with the two new recruits who called themselves "Thorn" and "Poison". Thorn was a young man around five foot eight with vibrant blue eyes and long black hair that was dyed green at the end. He was dressed in a pale green shirt, black dress pants, and black dress shoes.

Poison was a short young woman with moss green eyes and fluffy lavender hair tied in a French braid. She was dressed in a mid thigh length dress and green ballet flats with a pair of rose-shaped earrings. Poison had mentioned to Flora that she and Thorn were a couple and that they had been wanting to join the Roses for a while which is why she had bought the rose earrings.

"That's lovely to hear," Flora replied in a friendly tone. "Well I suppose I should tell you about the Roses. As you know, I am the elegant, beautiful, talented, Petal Goddess of the Roses. Unlike those sea sluts and water whores under that brute, Typhoon, my Thorn Knight and lieutenants have the utmost style as you've probably seen by our _artwork_ throughout the city. Unlike those filthy, disgusting, prostitutes under Incinera, the females and the males in the Roses don't have to degrade ourselves for anyone. Your initiation is to meet all of the members of the Roses and spray paint our insignia on a stop sign or something. Now, the rule is simple. You can leave the Roses anytime you please, but if you betray us, I'll kill you."

Her tone of voice had not changed at all even with that last sentence and her friendly tone made it almost sound like she was joking until she lifted up her dress and pulled out a semi-automatic pistol. "So," she continued never losing her friendly tone. "No problems, rightie..."

****

"Ralu's cute and all," Narcissus told one of the soldiers. "But I'm the one who got him in the Roses and now he's the Thorn Knight. If anything, that position belongs to me. Don't you think so, Ivy?"

The soldier he was talking to was a young woman with green eyes and long red and dyed blue hair and with green streaks overlapping the red and blue. Her sleeveless green shirt revealed the Roses tattoo on her shoulder.

"Ugh," she complained. "Its sad when a gang member is acting like a drama queen. This isn't high school."

"Hey!" Narcissus shot back. "You know I'm right."

"Whatever," Ivy remarked. "Where's Tiger Lily? We were supposed to go get some more wine for the gang, but I can't find her anywhere."

"That's not my problem. She's probably with King and Rose somewhere. I think Flora is going to bring them back here so just wait for a bit..."

****

After Thorn and Poison had finished with their initiation, Flora held a meeting for the gang in which all members where required to attend with their Pokemon. Flora stood in the center of their greenhouse with Ralu, Narcissus, Lullaby, King, and the soldiers circled around her. "Its been a while since we've had one of these sessions," Flora began in her friendly tone. "As I mentioned to the our new recruits, betrayl is the _ultimate_ offense. If you are seen conversing with anyone from the Infernos or the Tidal Waves, you _will_ be killed. Speaking of betrayl; King and Tiger Lily ran across an old friend while we were showing the new recruits around Bushtree Hill. Tiger Lilly, bring her in here!"

A short young woman with wild green eyes and rich bronze hair entered the room carrying a black body bag. Flora immediately grabbed her knife and cut the bag open revealing a woman who was handcuffed and gagged with a rag.

"Do you all remember our old friend, Pollen?" Flora started as her smile became slightly more psychotic. "Well, it turns out that she was seeing a guy from the Infernos for three months. Do you have anything to say, Pollen? Of course you don't. Saura, you know what to do."

"_Venuuuusaaaaaaaurrr_..."

Vines suddenly wrapped around the handcuffed woman's neck and began strangling her as the Roses looked on. Rose in particular watched the scene on with a sickening feeling in her stomach. However, others like Narcissus and Tiger Lily gazed in delight as Pollen ceased breathing.

"Two of you go dump the body off somewhere," Flora commanded cheerfully. "Tonight the Roses are celebrating..."


	4. Initiation III: The Tidal Waves

**Final initiation! Yay, after this we can start the main plot! Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Initiation III**

_The Tidal Waves_

A young man with deep blue eyes and tanned skin overlooked the pool. He was dressed in a black muscle shirt that showed his gang tattoo on each of his muscular arms, a pair of plain blue jeans, and a pair of plain black boots. On his head, he had on a blue bandanna that hid his short black hair. In his right hand, he held a bottle of rum and to his left stood a Blastoise in the same stoic position.

"_Typhoon_," a voice called out from behind. "_Gail and Splash are fighting...again_..."

Tyson sighed and turned to face his First Mate, Mistress of the Sea. Mistress had Short indigo colored hair with aquamarine highlights that went below her ears and aquamarine colored eyes. She was dressed in what appeared to be a female version of a sailor suit complete with a mid thigh length skirt and tight short sleeved shirt that emphasized her large chest and white boots. On her head was a sailor hat with a miniature anchor on the front and she had a blue sailor tie that was wrapped around her neck.

"Women..." Typhoon muttered as he grabbed the metal pipe on the ground with his free hands. "Hydro, let's see what's going on."

"_Blaaaaastooooise_...."

Typhoon stepped inside of the large brick house which was his pride and joy. The Tidal Waves' hangout had been constructed and built solely by him. Upon entering, he immediately noticed members of the gang cheering on as two of the three lieutenants continued fighting.

The first one Typhoon noticed was Gail. Gail had mid-back length wavy blonde hair and flirty baby blue eyes with a long, slender build. She was dressed in a teal strapless bra that revealed the Tidal Wave insignia on the upper part of her right breast, a skirt, and clumpy black four inch heel boots.

Splash was the second one that Typhoon had noticed. She had soft curly blonde hair that went down to her shoulders and crystal clear blue eyes. Splash was dressed in a a knee length demin skirt and a powder blue blouse with white buttons.

"_Bitch!"_

_"Whore!"_

_"Slut!"_

Typhoon was sure he had heard every word in the book as the two girls continued fighting. Splash shoved Gail into a group of chairs and Typhoon nodded his head as he noticed Gail pull out the small dagger in the folding of her left boot. He immediately decided that the fight was over. He clenched the metal pipe and banged it hard against the wall causing everyone to turn in his direction.

"Everyone outside!" he ordered as he handed Mistress the metal pipe in his hand. "Mistress, make sure everyone obeys. If not, you know what to do. White Ice, come here."

Everyone left the house leaving Typhoon and his third lieutenant, White Ice, alone. "Yes, Hurricane Admiral," White Ice said in his smooth voice.

"Did you get it on camera?"

"Of course," he answered. "And there is some wardrobe malfunctions that I found _very_ enjoyable. Let's just say we got to see _all_of Gail's tattoo on more than one occassion."

"Do you know how the fight started?"

"I believe I don't," White Ice replied. "But I'm positive I can get to the bottom of it if you wish."

"Nah," Typhoon replied. "In a gang, fights are going to happen. I'm allowing it this time because I didn't specifically say 'no fighting' so there won't be any punishment this time...

****

"_Blaaaaastoiseee_..."

Hydro's cry was the only thing that was heard as the members of the Tidal Waves stood in silence. Typhoon and White Ice stepped out of the house and Mistress handed Typhoon the metal pipe. Typhoon sat the pipe down and grabbed two bottles of rum from the cooler. "Gail, Splash," he started as he tossed them the bottles. "Excellent work." Gail immediately started downing the bottle as Splash took a few sips.

"Typhoon," Mistress whispered as she pointed to the two at the end of the line. "Those two at the end are the new recruits."

"Good," he replied. "I've been waiting for them. A good initiation is definitley in store. You two! Come here!"

The first one that approached Typhoon was a young man with messy blond hair and ice blue eyes dressed in a blue t-shirt, white running shorts and blue running shoes.

The second one that approached was a young woman with black hair that was cropped short, ice blue eyes, tan skin, and a curvy figure. She was dressed in a form fitting white top with loose black cargo pants and a pair of black shoes. Her most distinguishing feature was the burn scar on the left side of her face.

"Names?" Typhoon commanded.

"_Glace Water_..."

"_Glitch_..."

"Glace Water and Glitch," Typhoon started. "Welcome to the Tidal Waves where are principals are based on strict discipline. I am the Hurricane Admiral, Typhoon. I don't tolerate failure and as a result, the Tidals are in better condition than those snooty Roses and those lowly Infernos. You see that guy right there?"

He pointed to the soldier known as Bane. Bane had turquoise eyes with shaggy thick golden blond hair, the banes touching his eyebrows. He was dressed in a grey t-shirt with a dark blue v-neck long sleeves shirt over it with tennis shoes.

"Yes..." Glace Water and Glitch said in unison.

"Well," Typhoon continued. "That's Bane, a cousin of mine. He's a soldier just like you and he recently joined. I treat him the same as I treat everyone else. There are no differences based on gender, age, or anything. If he does something good, he'll be rewarded. If he does something bad, he'll be punished..._severely_. We are all equal in the Tidal Waves and that being said, I will tell you one thing. You are allowed to leave at anytime based on the street rules. However, understand that if you are in the gang, you may have no contact with members of the Roses or the Infernos. Gangs are not jobs. There are no breaks, no off duty time, and no goofing off time. You may not even be doing something for the gang. Hell you may be at the store buying a soda and a Rose or an Inferno walks in. If it even looks like you are making 'small talk' with them instead of beating their brains out and I find out, I will kill you. Splash, can you tell them what we do to traitors?"

"We _feed_them to the Carvanha and the Sharpedo in the Pokemon pool," Splash stated obediently.

"That being said," Typhoon continued. "Its time for your initiation. Waverunner come here."

A young man with cropped brown hair and blue eyes approached the Hurricane Admiral. He was dressed in a white t-shirt with a dark blue jean jacket, and a plain pair of jeans. "Yes?" Waverunner asked rather irritably.

"Nothing major," Typhoon replied. "You're just going with the two new recruits into Scorch Valley to complete their initiation."

"WHAT?!" he nearly screamed. "That's Inferno territory!"

"Exactly," Typhoon told him calmly. "Glace Water, Glitch, you two are going to go into Scorch Valley with Waverunner as part of your initiation. Your objective is to bring back..." White Ice walked over and whispered something in his ear. Typhoon nodded his head and continued. "Your objective is to sneak in the Inferno hangout and bring back one of Incinera's bras..."

The rest of the gang burst out laughing with White Ice nodding his head in satisfaction. Typhoon focused his attention on Waverunner and grinned. The two had never exactly got along, but most of the time Waverunner just did what he was told.

"Huricane Admiral," he tried to reason. "I-

"You heard me," Typhoon interrupted. "Bonus points if you bring back anything else..."


	5. Slate and Mona

**This is kinda like my 'trust chapter' and I'll explain why at the end. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Slate and Mona**

A young officer sat inside of the restaurant with a single cup of coffee on his table. It was late at night and he was off duty, but he would get no rest. He was going to spend the entire night at home on his computer searching for more information on the Saffron gangs. If the coffee failed to keep him awake, he was going to use his Raichu to Thundershock him every time he dozed off.

"_Rai...Rai_..."

"I guess that means your ready to go home, Raichu," the dark-haired man stated. "Just let me finish my-

"_Officer Logan Slate_?"

A woman with light brown eyes and long dark brown hair approached the table. She had tan skin and an athletic figure and appeared to be dressed in a plain white t-shirt with blue jeans as opposed to Officer Slate who was still in uniform. On one of her left shoulder she had a Minum and on her right shoulder, a Plusle.

"Officer..."

"Mica," the woman finished. "Officer Ramona Yasmin Vitória Mica. I know its a mouth full so just call me Mona."

"Sorry about that...Mona," Slate told her. "I was just transferred here from Goldenrod and I haven't learned everyone's name yet. What can I do for you?"

"Well, I guess there's no point in beating around the bush," Mona started. "I'm your new partner."

"What?!" Slate nearly yelled. "I don't need a partner."

"Well neither do I," Mona shot back. "But apparently the Captain thinks so. I guess its better to work with the new guy than to be working with-

The door to the restaurant opened and two police officers walked in. The first one had greasy blond hair with pale blue eyes and a muscular build. The second one was slightly shorter than the first officer. He had short, curly brown hair with brown eyes and was slightly overweight. Both men were dressed in their uniforms, but they reeked of alcohol.

"Look towards the window," Mona whispered to Slate. "Maybe he won't notice us if we-

"Well look who it is," the blond officer began. "How's it going Mona?"

"That's Officer Mica to you, Pickett," she remarked coldly.

Mona's Plusle and Minum immediately cowered behind Slate's Raichu as Officer Pickett approached the table along with his partner. "Hey Caruso," Pickett told his partner. "Look, its the new transfer from Goldenrod."

"Oh yeah," Officer Caruso replied. "Officer Klate right?"

"Slate..." the young officer told him firmly.

"Look at that, Caruso," Pickett continued. "You made the rookie mad!"

"What do you two want?" Mona asked them irritably. "And why do you smell like alcohol when you're supposed to be on duty?"

"Caruso and I had a _run in_ with a lady of the Inferno gang," Pickett boasted. "We gave her a thorough _body search _and comphiscated some alcohol from her after she paid her _fine_. But that's enough about us. I heard that the Captain has assigned you two on the gang cases. Is that true?"

Slate found himself getting extremely agitated at the two older cops. He found their mannerisms deplorable especially considering the fact that they were on duty. He stood up and made eye contact with Pickett. "I've heard a lot about you James Pickett," he started. "Its a shame that I _haven't _heard anything good though. Listen, Officer Mica as well as the other officers of the SPD deserve some respect from you. I haven't earned any, but I won't allow you or your partner to talk down on me or anyone else. Do you understand?"

Pickett and Caruso grinned at each other before they burst out laughing. "Come on Caruso," Pickett said in between his laughs. "Let's get out of here before the 'Goldenrod Goliath' gets too upset."

The two officers exited the restaurant as Slate sat back down in his seat. Plusle and Minum took a deep breath and returned to their trainer. "Its okay," Mona told her Pokemon in a relaxing voice.

"_Rai...Rai_..."

"Is there something wrong with your Raichu?" Mona asked curiously.

"Oh, its nothing," Slate answered. "He's just ready to go. We're spending the night looking for more information about the gangs in Saffron City."

"I see," Mona replied as she grabbed a napkin and pulled out a red pen. "Here's my address and phone number. I take it we'll be needing to keep in touch since we're partners. Call me tomorrow and we can meet up here before work..."

****

_"Raaaaaaichuuuu!"_

Raichu sent a small shock of electricity towards Slate causing the young officer to jump out of his computer chair. "I'm awake!" he yelled. "Where were we?"

"_Raaaai_..."

Raichu gestured towards the computer monitor which had various pictures of local gang members, gang insignias, and a ton of information. The Infernos, Roses, and Tidal Waves were the three 'main' gangs of the city with a handful of smaller gangs scattered across Saffron.

"Okay," Slate continued. "There's Incara Crimson of the Infernos, Francine Springs of the Roses, and Tyson Cambridge of the Tidal Waves. Hmm...I wonder why they haven't-

"_Raaaaichuuu_..."

Raichu pointed towards the window and Slate opened the curtains only to have the sun shine directly in his face. The duo had been up all night. "Well what do you know," Slate stated. "The sun's up! Time to get ready for work."

As he headed for the bathroom to take a shower, Slate passed by a napkin on the living room table. He picked it up and stared at it for a second. "Raichu, can you hand me my cell phone?"

"_Raaaai...Raaaai_..."

Raichu grabbed the phone with its tail and handed it to Slate. Slate in turn dialed the number on the napkin and awaited an answer.

_"Hello?"_

"Officer Mica, its Slate."

"_Oh, hi Slate. Remember, I said to call me Mona. Anyway, I'm glad you called. I forgot to thank you for helping me out with Pickett and Caruso. Those two make an already stressful job even more of a headache_."

"Your welcome, Officer Mica...I mean Mona. I dealt with officers like Pickett and Caruso while I was growing up. I just make sure ignorance like theirs doesn't interfere with the job. Anyway, I called because I was wondering if you still wanted to meet up at the restaurant before work? There are some things that I need to discuss with you and I'm sure Raichu will enjoy seeing Plusle and Minum."

"_Sure. Meet you in an hour_..."

* * *

**Anyway, I call it my 'trust chapter' since none of the OC's appeared in this chapter including my own. I guess its to see whose actually interested in the story. Anyway, I need to explain a few things. This chapter actually happens DURING the events of the next chapter and it explains the two cops. LOL, the "bad" guys are the protagonists while the "good" guys are the antagonists.**

**Also, I'm holding submissions for cops (see below), so if you're interested, send me a PM.**

**Cop Submissions (Must be PM'd (if you can), but at least try to review too)**

**Name:  
Age:  
Gender:  
Alliance: (Good Cop/Dirty Cop. Are you a 'good' cop like Slate and Mona or a 'dirty' cop like Pickett and Caruso?)  
****Appearance/Off Duty Clothing: (What your character looks like and what they wear 'off duty)  
Personality: (Detailed please)  
****Reason: (Reason your character became a cop. I already know that everyone's going to say "Insert Gang here" killed my brother/sister/lover/parents, so I'll just go ahead and allow it! XD)  
View on Main Cops: (Your character's view on Slate, Mona, Pickett, and Caruso)  
Pokemon: (TWO only, but unlike the gangs, they can be ANY type, but please NO cliche/over-powerful Pokemon and you should all know which ones I'm talking about.)  
Other: (Anything else?) ****  
****  
****  
**


	6. Inferno Ignited

**Okay, so this is just a short chapter and it really only sets up the events for the next one, but its somewhat important and its also more of a HUMOR chapter towards the end. Also, I'm still accepting Cop OC's (see below)**

* * *

**Inferno Ignited**

"_He's making me do this just to irritate me_," Waverunner thought to himself as he continued walking along with the two new recruits and their Pokemon. "_I swear if I were Hurricane Admiral-_

"Hey Waverunner," Glace Water called out interrupting his thoughts.

"Huh? What is it?"

"I just wanted to know how far we are away from Scorch Valley."

"We're almost there. Just tell your Pokemon to get ready to attack the first Inferno we see."

Waverunner had his Marill on his shoulder, Glace Water had his Empoleon by his side, and Glitch had her Swampert walking closely behind her. When a police siren went off, all three turned around in shock. A police car was coming from the opposite direction. It stopped right in front of the trio. Waverunner closed his eyes.

"_Please let it be anyone, but-_

The doors to the car opened and Officer James Pickett along with his partner, Henry Caruso, and two Mightyena. The two officers reeked of alcohol and Pickett in particular had a vicious look on his face. "Tidal Waves?" he started. "What are you doing this far south?"

"We were just taking a walk," Waverunner stated.

"Taking a walk?" Pickett remarked. "Hmm...for some reason I find that unbelievable." He approached the trio and grinned. "Alright, return your Pokemon to their Poke Balls and then get up against the wall."

"Why?!" Waverunner demanded. "We didn't do-

"Return your Pokemon and get up against the damn wall!" Pickett demanded as he pulled out his gun. "Or we'll take you downtown for interfering with public duty!"

The three reluctantly returned their Pokemon to their Poke Balls and then turned around against the wall. "Listen," Waverunner started. "Why are you doing this, Pickett?"

"Because I can," he replied as he patted him down. "Caruso, this one is clear, but make sure the Mightyena are ready to attack just in case they try anything. You go by 'Waverunner' right? How is my old pal, Typhoon? Out of all the gang leaders, he's the one with the most benefits. Incinera is only good for one thing and Flora...gives me nightmares." He grabbed Waverunner by the collar and threw him onto the ground. "Stay there," he commanded as he moved down to Glace Water. "New guy huh? What do you go by?"

"Glace Water," he answered quietly as Pickett patted him down. "Remember it."

"Officer James Pickett," Pickett replied as he shoved him onto the ground next to Waverunner. "Remember it." He moved down to Glitch and grinned. "Hmm...a female."

"That's right," Glitch told him. "Do you know what that is?"

"I most certainly do," Pickett stated as he patted her down. "What do you go by?"

"Glitch."

"Glitch huh? Well you definitely have a nice body. Its a shame about your face, though. Did you get that scar fighting an Inferno?"

In a sudden burst of rage, Glitch turned around and leaped at Pickett only for Caruso to release the Mightyena. Pickett rose to his feet and ordered the Mightyena to quit attacking. "This is why I love my job," he remarked as he kicked Glitch in her ribs. "There are no drawbacks. I can do whatever I want."

"Hey Pickett," Caruso called out. "What do you want to do now since we've had our _fun _with Incinera and these three Tidals?"

"I think Mona is at the diner now," Pickett remarked. "She usually goes there when her shift ends. Let's go pay our _friend_ a little visit..."

****

Incinera loaded the cases of beer onto Chari's back. She hoped that she would get so drunk that she would completely forget about the events that had transpired earlier with that pig, Pickett. She grumbled a bit when she realized that the Tidal Waves had rum and the Roses had expensive wine. The Infernos were stuck with ordinary beer which irritated her greatly.

"_Let it go_," she told herself as she gulped down a bottle. "_Tonight is party night_..."

By the time she had arrived back at the warehouse, Incinera had finished four and a half bottles and anyone who had been in the Infernos long enough could easily tell when the Flame Queen was drunk. "_HAAAARLEE!!!_" Incinera called out in her drunken stupor. "_I GOT BEEEEEER!!!"_

Harlequinn and some of the soldiers came out of the warehouse and the newest ones were shocked to see Incinera leaning against her Charizard for support. "First of the month!" Harlequinn shouted excitedly. "Time to party! Okay, some of you get the beer and one of you go tell Brass to start cooking some food."

"I'm going on patrol," Mort stated as he and his Blaziken began walking south.

_"PAAAAAARTYYYY POOOOOOPEEEER!!!" _Incinera yelled.

A few of the soldiers snickered at Incinera's comment, but they knew that someone had to stay on patrol at all time. However, Mort _always _volunteered especially during the parties. Incinera, Harlequinn, and the rest of the soldiers walked into the warehouse and Shadow Cat immediately turned on the music.

"Here's your vest, Incinera," Rave remarked as she handed her a black vest.

"MY VEEEEEST!!!" Incinera yelled excitedly as she realized she was still only dressed in her red bra and black spandex shorts. She suddenly kicked off her red heels and unhooked her bra.

"Incinera what are you doing?!" Rave yelled in shock.

"This bra has too many bad memories!!!"

Incinera swung the bra around her head and tossed it onto the floor. She slowly put on her vest and zipped it up until she was at least slightly covered.

"Dude," Sid whispered to Johnny. "This gang is awesome!"

"Totally!" Johnny whispered back. "Time to party..."

****

"Okay," Waverunner whispered to Glace Water and Glitch. "We're in Scorch Valley. If we get caught, we're in for an even worse beating than Pickett gave us so keep your mouths shut."

The new recruits complied as they made their way through the shadow. "Wait a minute," Glitch whispered. "Can't we just steal any girl's bra and take it back to Typhoon?"

"That would work..." Waverunner stated. "But only if Typhoon was examining it. If White Ice even glances at it, he'd be able to tell whose bra it is."

"So what's the plan?" Glace Water asked curiously.

"I'll go ahead with Marill and we'll distract the Infernos. You two sneak into the warehouse and grab any bras that you see. One of them has definitely got to be Incinera's. So remember, I'm just the distraction I'm sure that's got to be easy..."

****

_"TOTALLLLY NOOOOT EAAAASY!!!" _

_"Maaaaaaaariiiiiilll!"_

Waverunner along with his Marill sped off with a group of fire type Pokemon chasing them. Glitch and Glace Water managed to sneak in the Inferno warehouse, find three bras around the area, and sneak back out.

"Let's hope these are it," Glace Water muttered. "Its a good thing Waverunner provided that distraction or else we-

He was interrupted by a large blast of fire shooting right past them.  
"You know," a voice started. "Intruders are not tolerated. Its nothing personal, just business." Mort and his Blaziken jumped off of the roof of the nearby house and stood eye to eye with the two new recruits of the Tidal Waves. "I'm going to guess you two are doing your initiation."

"Uh..." they muttered in unison.

"Blaziken," Mort began. "Get ready to annihilate these Tidals..."

* * *

**So yeah short chapter, but I promise the next one will be longer. Anyway, here's the form for the Cop OC's.**

**Name:  
Age:  
Gender:  
Alliance: (Good Cop/Dirty Cop. Are you a 'good' cop like Slate and Mona or a 'dirty' cop like Pickett and Caruso?)  
****Appearance/Off Duty Clothing: (What your character looks like and what they wear 'off duty)  
Personality: (Detailed please)  
****Reason: (Reason your character became a cop. I already know that everyone's going to say "Insert Gang here" killed my brother/sister/lover/parents, so I'll just go ahead and allow it! XD)  
View on Main Cops: (Your character's view on Slate, Mona, Pickett, and Caruso)  
Pokemon: (TWO only, but unlike the gangs, they can be ANY type, but please NO cliche/over-powerful Pokemon and you should all know which ones I'm talking about.)  
Other: (Anything else?) ****  
**


	7. Heated Passion

**Finally, an update! Since there are tons of characters, each chapter will be a gang specific chapter with possible brief appearances for members of other gangs and cops as well. Also, there won't be a specific order. One chapter might be a Tidal Wave chapter then the next might be another Tidal Wave, then a Rose chapter, and so forth. This is an "Inferno" chapter and the next chapter is a "Tidal Wave" chapter. Also, I'm taking ONLY cop OC's from now on (read the past two chapters for the form). Enjoy!**

* * *

**Heated Passion**

Glitch's Swampert and Glace Water's Empoleon had a considerable advantage over Mort's Blaziken and he knew it. "Blaziken, Return," he commanded simply as he held out the Poke Ball.

_"Blaaaaaazikeeen..."_

Even though he had essentially forfeited the match, there was no doubt that Mort was definitely the creepiest of the Infernos judging by his attitude towards the situation. They could tell he had a hidden agenda. He turned in the opposite direction and began walking.

"You two might wanna get out of here," he told them as he pulled a small cart of matches from his pocket. "Its about to get hot."

Striking the match he threw it onto the ground and a wall of fire immediately shot up. "Lighter fluid!" Glitch yelled. "This was a trap!"

"Come on!" Glace Water yelled. "We need to get out of here!"

****

The Infernos returned to their party more than a little exhausted from their chase. There was a reason he was called 'Waverunner' and now they realized how fast the Tidal was.

"Turn the music up!" Incinera yelled obviously unaware what had just transpired. "Where did you all go anyway!? Let your Pokemon out and let's party!"

It hit them like a ton of bricks. In her drunken state, Incinera had failed to notice the alert that there were Tidal Waves in the area and considering the only time the Flame Queen was nice was when she was drunk, they decided not to tell her for the time being.

"You heard her!" Harlequinn yelled. "Let your Pokemon out and let's dance!"

In a matter of seconds, various Poke Balls were tossed in the air and vast amount of fire Pokemon quickly heated up the atmosphere. Johnny Rotten and Sid Vicious immediately took advantage of the situation and approached Shadow Cat and Blaze.

"You two wanna dance?" Johnny asked.

The two lieutenants glanced at each other before Shadow Cat shrugged her shoulders and stood up. "Alright," she stated. "I'll take...Vicious."

"I guess that leaves me with Rotten," Blaze added. "Don't expect anything other than a quick dance."

"Oh don't be such a prude, Blaze," Harlequinn remarked as she approached the four. "You might as well have _some _fun. You know Incinera's going to have a hangover tomorrow and I can already tell its going to be hell for us so unwind a bit. Do you need a demonstration?"

She suddenly grabbed Johnny by his shirt and embraced him in a passionate kiss. "Y-You know what, Blaze," Johnny stated. "I think I'd rather dance with the Fire Chief."

"Major diss," Shadow Cat remarked. "Looks like-

"I think I'd rather dance with the Fire Chief too," Sid interrupted. "Unless Harlequinn has something else she wants to do..."

Harlequinn grinned as she led the two to one of the _private_ rooms leaving the two lieutenants wide-eyed. "How the hell does she do that!" Blaze nearly yelled.

"I don't know," Shadow Cat replied. "Screw it."

"I'm sure she's an expert on that as well..."

****

Caruso walked into the police station early in the morning with his Manectric by his side and approached a female officer with hazel eyes and short black hair. By her side was a Munchlax. "Morning Darcy," he greeted.

"Morning...Caruso..." she greeted back.

_"Muuuunchlaaaax!"_

It was true that Darcy hated Pickett and that she was on a somewhat friendly basis with Caruso, but she was still surprised that he had greeted her. When he was around Pickett, he was a totally different man.

"So Darcy, how was-

"Caruso!" Pickett called out as he approached the two. "What are you doing talking to Darcy? You know she swings the other way. If anything you should invite her to go cruising for chicks with us."

"You know what," Darcy shot back. "It's assholes like you that make me 'swing the other way' and as far as I'm concerned, you can go to hell, Pickett."

"Yeah, whatever," Pickett replied. "The only reason you're not interested in men is because they're not interested in you and who could blame them? You certainly don't look like a chick to me. Come on Caruso, there's some business we need to handle with that asshole, Harris."

"Gotcha. Later, Darcy..."

****

Slate and Mona sat inside of the diner discussing the various gang activity in Saffron. Slate had learned that even though there were smaller gangs in Saffron, they posed a potential threat along with the Infernos, Roses, and Tidal Waves. Raichu had attempted to take a sip of Slate's coffee, but had been stopped several times.

_"Rai! Rai!"_

"You _don't_ need any coffee," Slate told him. "You know how you get."

_"Rai..." _

"Well, Slate," Mona started. "That's just about everything that I know. We have a few hours before we have to go to work. Why don't you tell me something about yourself?"

"What do you want to know?" Slate asked curiously.

Mona shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Why did you decide to become an officer? Was your father on the force?"

"Actually," Slate replied as he took a sip of his coffee. "My _mother_ was on the force. She was one of the first female officers in Goldenrod City. I've always liked the feeling of justice being served which is the main reason I decided to join the force."

"That's interesting."

"What about you?"

Mona grinned and shrugged her shoulders once more. " I guess with a name like Ramona Yasmin Vitória Mica, I figured that becoming a police officer would be a way for me to stopped being teased about my name. Plus, I've always thought that police cars were pretty cool."

"Interesting..."

As the two continued chatting, they were suddenly approached by a woman with green eyes that went along with her elegant build. "What's up Mona?" the girl greeted.

"Dianna!" she greeted back. "Hey, I thought you were off from work today. What are you doing up so early?"

"I...Wait a second, I didn't know you were on a date with the new guy."

"No, its nothing like that," Mona stated. "He's my new partner."

Slate gazed at the officer that had approached the table. She was dressed in a white crop top with skinny, distress jeans in knee high boots, along with large, dangling earrings and a number of bracelets, necklaces, and other jewelry. She was definitely attractive, but there was something else about her that made Slate stand up and extend his hand. "Logan Slate. Nice to meet you."

Dianna examined the young officer and smiled before shaking his hand.

"Dianna Page..."


	8. Waves of Glory

**Waves of Glory**

The one thing about being in a gang that peeved Typhoon was that you actually lived with most of your members and space was a bit tight for the soldiers. Everyone from the lieutenants up generally had their own spaces for their Pokemon, but keeping the soldiers satisfied was always a chore.

"Sharki," Typhoon told one of his soldiers as Gail and Splash stood beside him. "Did you take care of that 'issue' with Old Man Warren?"

_"Blaaaaaastoooiseee..."_

Hydro quickly stood up, but Typhoon shook his head and the Blastoise returned to its lazy position. "H-He had two guard Houndoom," Sharki explained. "I-I couldn't take care of it. I'm sorry..."

"Sharki," Typhoon started as he took a seat. "I don't ask much of you all except to follow my orders. Gail, can you take care of her for me? Three hits will do."

"With pleasure."

Splash took a seat on Typhoon's lap as Gail withdrew the metal pipe from the corner of the room. In a flash she struck the female soldier with the pipe. "One!" she counted as she continued beating Sharki with the pipe. "Two! Three!"

"Alright, Sharki," Typhoon commanded. "Wash the blood off of yourself and put some ice on those bruises. You can relax for today, but tomorrow Old Man Warren better be dead. Got it?"

Sharki nodded her head as she limped out of the room. She didn't cry or complain which is exactly what Typhoon liked. His soldiers were tough and could take any punishment that he dished out. As soon as she put the pipe back in the corner, Gail shoved Splash off of Typhoon's lap and took her place.

"I think this spot belongs to me," she remarked.

Before Splash could react, Mistress of the Sea entered the room causing both of the lieutenants to roll their eyes. If there was anything Gail and Splash had in common was that they both hated the First Mate more than they hated each other.

"Typhoon," Mistress began. "The new recruits have returned."

"Well I'll be," Typhoon replied as he stood up. "They survived. Let's go congratulate them..."

****

"Hmm..." White Ice muttered as he examined the red bra that the recruits had brought back. "36-C. Hurricane Admiral, this bra definitely belongs to Incinera."

"Excellent," Typhoon replied. "I'll put it in our trophy case. Hydro, you know what to do."

_"Blaaaaaaastooooisssse..."_

The Blastoise walked up to Glitch and Glace Water and began shooting a series of Hydro Pumps into the air. "Welcome to the Tidal Waves!" Typhoon told them. "Now before I send you to training, has anyone seen Waverunner?"

_"I'm...right...here..."_

_"Maaaariilll..."_

Waverunner and his Marill approached the gang gasping for air. "What a pansy," Typhoon taunted. "I'm guessing you took off running as soon as you saw an Inferno."

"No," Waverunner defended as he pulled a bottle of blue spray paint from his pocket. "I provided a distraction for those two and I managed to put up some art around Scorch Valley."

"Good for you," Typhoon replied sarcastically. "You're done for today. Go get some sleep, you little crybaby."

"Asshole..." Waverunner muttered under his breath as he made his way into the house.

"Alright!" Typhoon started. "I will be leaving shortly on important business. Mistress and White Ice will be going with me so Splash is in charge and Gail is going to show the new recruits the basics of our operations in Poolberg..."

****

If there was anything dirty cops hated more than the goody-two-shoes of the forces, it was _other_dirty cops and the minute Officer Harris entered the abandoned warehouse, Pickett realized how true that was. As if on cue, Caruso's Manectric immediately began growling.

"Harris..."

"Pickett. Caruso."

Officer Skye Harris was a rugged officer from the hardy region of Orre and definitely had the appearance with his piercing brown eyes, lean muscular tone, and brown hair. "I assume you got my call," Pickett told him.

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't," he snapped. "Tell me why I'm here. I don't have all day."

"Its not like you do any work anyway," Caruso remarked. "So shut up and listen."

Harris glared at Caruso and grinned. "You know, Caruso," he started. "If you weren't so impatient and actually worked out from time to time, you'd easily be able to get one of these weak Kanto whores."

Caruso made an attempt to dash at Harris, but Pickett quickly stepped in front of his partner. "We're not here to fight," he stated. "Harris, we want to make a deal with you."

"A deal?"

"Listen," Pickett continued. "We already have Mona, Dianna, Hailey, Darcy, and just about every other female cop snooping around our business, not to mention Internal Affairs and now with that new guy, Slate, its becoming harder to cover up our associations with the gangs."

"What does this have to do with me?" Harris asked curiously.

Pickett grinned and shook his head. "Do you think they're not snooping around in your business with the Roses and Bau's business with the Infernos? If Caruso and I go down, you know you're going down with us and Bau as well."

"Are you suggesting some sort of alliance?"

"If we ally ourselves not only can we control every gang, including the smaller ones, but no one will be able to touch us and we'll be making a ton of money. You, me, Caruso, and Bau. All you have to do is help convince Bau to join us. What do you say, Harris?"

"Hmm..."

****

_"Logan and Dianna sitting in a tree!"_ Mona chanted.

_"Rai! Rai! Rai! Rai! Rai! Raichu..."_

Slate ignored his partner and his Raichu as he continued driving the squad car around Saffron. "Seriously Slate," Mona started. "Dianna is super fickle. You must be in top condition if you managed to pull her."

"I didn't 'pull' her," Slate replied. "We just exchanged phone numbers. That's all."

"That's all, huh?" Mona questioned. "I saw the way she was looking at you."

"Where did this distress call come from?" Slate asked trying to change the subject.

"Bushtree Hill..."

Slate steadily picked up the speed and after another fifteen minutes, the duo arrived on the outskirts of Bushtree Hill. Stepping out of the car, Slate and Mona along with Raichu, Plusle, and Minun made their way to the crowd and under the yellow tape.

"Mona," the officer with the notepad and the Magnemite greeted. "You're here. Whose your partner?"

"This is Logan Slate," she replied. "He just transferred from Goldenrod. Slate, this is Officer Wallace."

"Nice to meet you," Slate said as he shook hands with Wallace.

"Likewise," Wallace replied.

"_Maaagnemiiite_..."

_"Raaaaichuuuu..."_

Mona observed the corpse that was on the ground. "Check this out, Slate," she told him. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Absolutely," Slate replied. "Death by strangulation."

"This woman looks familiar," Mona said after observing the body more. "Any info on her, Wallace?"

"Her name's Paulina Simms," Wallace explained. "She went by 'Pollen' and belonged to the Roses gang."

Slate nodded his head. "Most likely an attack from a member of another gang, but the marks on her neck aren't human hands. They look like rope marks or maybe..."

****

"Okay," Gail started as she hid in an alley with Glace Water and Glitch. "I'm going to grab the next person who comes by here and we're going to mug them. Got it?"

"Got it."

A few more minutes passed before they finally heard footsteps. Gail quickly retrieved the small dagger from the folding in her left boot and rushed to the entrance of the alley. Putting the dagger to the woman's neck, Gail slowly pulled her into the alley.

"If you even so much as blink, I swear to Arceus, I'll kill you on the spot," she told the young woman. "Alright, Glace Water, you take your Empoleon to the entrance and block it. If you hear anything, whistle."

"Got it."

Glace Water and his Empoleon hurried to the entrance of the alleyway leaving Gail and Glitch to deal with the mugging. Gail threw the young woman against the wall and turned to Glitch. "Always make sure you got them cornered," she explained. "And make sure you always have your Pokemon either beside you or blocking the entrance."

"P-Please-

"Oh shut up," Gail interrupted as she slapped the woman across her face. "Give me your Poke Balls and any money you got and I'll let you go."

The woman quickly handed over her money and all of her possessions and Gail glared at her. "Saffron City University," she stated as she read the woman's shirt. "You know, I almost went to college. Hell I almost finished high school, but things happened. Give me the shirt."

"W-What?"

"You heard me! Give me the damn shirt before I kill you!"

"B-But..."

Gail rolled her eyes and suddenly ripped the shirt off of the young woman. She continued ripping the shirt until she had two roughly equal halves of it. "You paying attention, Glitch?"

"Yeah."

"Okay," Gail continued. "Always lie to them and tell them that you'll let them go if they hand over their stuff. Don't actually do it because the first thing they're gonna do is yell for help so you need something to tie their hands up and cover their mouths like this."

She expertly tied the woman's hands behind her back with the first piece of the torn shirt and then tied the other piece tightly around the woman's mouth. "Now what?" Glitch asked curiously.

"Now," Gail replied as she shoved the woman to the ground. "We run like hell..."

****

Typhoon stood in between Mistress of the Sea and White Ice with Hydro, Mist's Poliwrath, and White Ice's Octillery close behind them as they entered the chilly atmosphere of North Saffron.

"Listen," Typhoon started. "I assured the Warlord of the Frosts that I only came with my First Mate and my top lieutenant so make sure that you don't do anything that makes it look like we're lying. Their alliance is important to us."

"Typhoon, its freezing!" Mist told him.

"Well maybe you should've covered up more," he snapped. "Not my problem."

She muttered a few curse words before White Ice wrapped his arms around her mid-section. "Does this warm you up?" he asked seductively.

"Definitely..." Mist replied flirtatiously.

"Cut it out you two," Typhoon told them. "There will be plenty of time for that later. We need to focus on-

_"Hello, Typhoon..."_

* * *

**So, this is probably my last update of 2009! Happy New Year! Next chapter is a Roses chapter.**

**Also, readers of "Seven Deadly Eons", check out the prequel "Seven Deadly Eons: The First Royal Siblings" by Royal Black and submit your OC's. **

**Till next time! **


	9. The Cuervos

**The Cuervos**

Slate walked out of the police station and towards his car. He had reluctantly agreed to meet up with Mona on their day off tomorrow to relax. Normally, he would spend most of his days off on the computer looking up information about criminals, but Mona wouldn't leave him alone until he agreed to let her show him how to have fun.

_"Rai! Rai!"_

Raichu frowned and his ears perked up. Before Slate could respond, he was suddenly knocked onto the ground.

"Ugh," he groaned as he stood up. "What the-

Slate's face immediately twisted in anger as he stared into the cold eyes of Officer James Pickett. "You should really watch your footing, Slate," he taunted. "You make a wrong move like that out there and it can get you killed."

"Thanks for the advice," Slate shot back sarcastically.

"Anything for a fellow officer..." Pickett remarked slyly as he turned in the opposite direction. Slate watched him for a second before dusting himself off. There was definitely something suspicious about Pickett, especially since he had been hearing rumors about him ever since he had been transferred to Goldenrod.

"Are you ready to go Raichu?"

_"Rai! Rai!"_

He headed to his car and opened the door. Before he could get in he noticed Mona approaching him with a male officer. The officer had short, curly, black hair with tan skin and brown eyes and had a friendly expression on his face.

"Slate, meet the new rookie," Mona started. "Slate this is Koppel Jinkins, but he goes by Koji. Koji, this is Logan Slate, but he's all macho like the rest of the cops here, so he just goes by Slate."

"Nice to meet you," Slate told Koji as he extended his hand. "I just transferred from Goldenrod myself so I'm as new as you are here."

"The Captain introduced us," Mona explained. "So I figured he can come with us tomorrow since he's off. What do you think?"

"Fine by me," Slate answered. "In fact-

"You still have to go," Mona interrupted.

Slate muttered something to himself as he stared down at Raichu. The electric rodent was stretched out across the back of the car staring up at the sky. "Come on Raichu," he called. "Let's get ready for tomorrow..."

****

Flora took a sip of her wine as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. "Mirror, mirror on the wall," she chanted. "Whose the prettiest of them all?" She blew kisses to her reflection and was so fixated on herself, that she failed to notice her lieutenants enter the room.

"Flora!" Lullaby yelled. "Cuervos!"

"What was that darling?" Flora asked her. "I'm afraid I didn't hear you?"

"There are Cuervos in the area!" Narcissus shouted.

The psychotic smile on Flora's face grew wider as she turned around to face her subordinates. "Let's give them a warm welcome," she started. "Lullaby, be a sweetie and get my gun for me. Meet me in my meditation room after you find it. Narcissus, find Ralu and tell him to round up a few of the soldiers."

"Right!" they replied in unison as they headed out.

As soon as they were gone, Flora entered her meditation room where Saura was resting comfortably. Flora approached the mirror in the room and slowly removed her elegant dress. She admired her reflection for a few seconds before neatly folding her dress and placing it in the top drawer of the dresser. She opened the second drawer and removed a pair of white jeans with a green t-shirt.

"Ugh, I _detest_ these clothes Saura," sbe remarked as she threw them on. "But, Mommy always said that you can't fight in a dress. It's unlady like."

_"Vennnnusaaaaur..."_

"Now, I just need something to tie my hair back with." She went through the third drawer of the dresser. It was a bit messy due to the fact that it contained a large amount of items she had collected over the years. She came across a white hair clip on top of a green Pokedex. She grabbed the hair clip, but was hypnotized by the Pokedex.

"Check this out, Francine. I got one."

"In red, Incara. Everyone has a red Pokedex. I got mine in green because I'm unique..."

Flora came back to reality and grabbed the hairbrush that was next to the Pokedex. In a fit of rage, she threw it at the mirror, shattering it completely. Lullaby entered the room only seconds afterwards.

"What happened here?!"

"Oh nothing, darling," Flora replied calmly as Lullaby handed her the gun that she had requested. "We'll depart as soon as I tie my hair back..."

****

Ralu, Narcissus, and King rounded up Tiger Lily, Thorn, Poison, and Ivy. Led by Ralu's Bayleef, Narcissus's Bellossom, and King's Vileplume, the Roses immediately began patrolling Bushtree Hill.

"There they are right there!" Tiger Lily shouted.

The Cuervos were definitely much smaller than the Roses, but Ralu knew that the all Flying Pokemon gang had a trick up their sleeves. They were dressed in black clothing with tattoos of black feathers on their bodies.

"No one attack unless I give the word," Ralu commanded. "Narcissus, come with me."

"Anything for you," he replied flirtatiously.

Ralu ignored him as the two approached the group of Cuervos along with Bayleef and Bellossom. "Alright," he started. "Leave now or-

Before they could answer, the sound of gun shots erupted and two of the Cuervos fell to the ground. The other two scattered as Flora approached the two fallen Cuervos.

"Situation over," Flora stated. "Narcissus, take everyone around the area and look for more of them. Ralu, Tiger Lily, come with me please."

The rest of the gang headed off as Flora led Ralu and Tiger Lily into a small meadow patch nearby. "Come on out Talon!" she shouted. "I know you're here, you disgusting little-

She was interrupted by the Cuervo lieutenants, Hawk and Raven attacking Ralu and Tiger Lily. Flora managed to avoid the knife that was hurdling towards her and she lounged forward at the red-eyed woman causing the two to roll away.

"My, my, Flory," Talon taunted as she pinned her on the ground. "Someone's slacking."

"You know, Talon," Flora started as she kicked Talon in her face. "Slacking rhymes with _shacking_. Kinda like what your lover, Crow, is probably doing to Incinera as we speak."

Talon's face twisted in anger and she uttered out a bird call. In a matter of seconds, a Pidgeot came swooping down at Flora's head. She managed to move out of the way and toss her Poke Ball in the air releasing Saura.

_"Venusaaaaaaur!"_

"So this is where we're at?" Talon taunted as her Pidgeot flew down beside her. "Do you really want to battle me knowing you have a disadvantage?"

"Yes, I really do..."

****

A tall, pale man with dark eyes entered the dark field outside of Saffron City. He was dressed in an all black suit with the Cuervos' black feather insignia on his dress coat. His long jet, black hair fell out of his fedora hat as he approached the small shack in the field. He had made sure that he had left all of his Pokemon at headquarters and that Talon and the rest of the gang were occupied so that he could make sure that no one was following him.

"I'm here..." he said quietly as he entered the shack.

_"Did you come alone, Crow?"_

The Cuervo Warlord nodded his head.

_"You've done an excellent job. I think you are aware of why I called you here?"_

"To discuss the police and the gangs if I recall..."

The shadowy figure nodded it's head. _"I know that Officer Pickett is rounding up officers to take over the gangs and the city. First thing first, we need to persuade Pickett and his partners to join us if we want to get anywhere."_

"I understand..."

_"Next, we'll need to recruit some of the gang leaders. However, that will be much harder due to the tension between them. I want you to find out as much information as you can about the history between the Infernos, the Roses, and the Tidal Waves. We need to know what happened between their leaders so we can figure out how to unite them. I know you and your gang have a fued with the Roses, but if we want everything to work out, we need them..."_

"I understand, but I feel compelled to ask you a question."

_"What is it?"_

"Your name?" Crow questioned. "This is our third meeting and I feel that I should call you something in order for us to work together properly."

_"I see your point. We must get to know each other more in order for this alliance to work. For now, you can refer to me as Graves..."_

* * *

**Things are getting intense! Also, some BIG news. I'm starting a new story. All the info is at my forum, but here's an overview. If you want to submit one or view the examples just go to my forum **

Basically, this an academy/expedition - kind of story. The characters are enrolled in a school for a certain amount and travel all around the four reigons. There are designated 'houses' in each city for the school. There are two houses/groups/teams who all travel as one most of the time and only split during competitions with one another and in towns where both of the teams have their own houses. I'll explain more as the story goes on. Students are put in their house based on a personality quiz they take prior to joining the expedition.

The Houses: (A general overview. I'll add more later when I post the actual story.)

Heart - The Hearts are generally strong-willed and helpful. They tend to put honor above all else and are more likely to fearlessly confront any situation.

Soul - The Souls are generally resourceful and persistant. They tend to see the big picture of things and are more likely to think things through before acting.

----

**OC Form**:

Name: (First and Last)  
Age: (14-18)  
Gender: (Male or Female)  
Hometown: (Anywhere from any of the reigons)  
House: (Heart or Soul)  
Year: (Your age should match what year you're in. 14-15 (One), 15-16 (Two) 16-17 (Three), 17-18 (Four)  
Appearance/Clothing: (Make it detailed so I get a good idea of what your character looks like. Include what they wear on regular days and on formal occassions)  
Personality: (Make sure you're detailed)  
History: (Doesn't have to be as detailed as the personality, but still needs to be decent)  
View of Logan and Shane: (How your character views the main character and the rival of the story)  
Pokemon: (1-6. Shiny Pokemon are prohibited. The only Eeveelutions allowed are Vaporeon, Jolteon, and Flareon. Riolu/Lucario/Pikachu are prohibited.)  
Other: (Does your character have a crush/moderate liking/hatred/neutral feelings for Logan or Shane? Is your character allergic to fish? Do they smoke? Anything else?)


	10. Slate's Day Off

**Slate's Day Off**

Typhoon grinned as he turned to Waverunner. The others who had been off task were beaten with a pipe, but he had something special for his least favorite subordinate.

"Jumping jacks..."

The entire gang burst into laughter as Waverunner's eyes widened. "W-What?"

"You heard me," Typhoon replied. "Jumping jacks. One-hundred, count them, and if you stop for a second, you have to start all over again. Now, start..."

* * *

_9:00 A.M._

Slate groaned in frustration as he looked at the clock. He never slept past seven o'clock, even on his days off, but Mona had urged him to get as much sleep as he could for the upcoming activities that were going to take place. He would much rather be investigating the gangs instead of relaxing, but he knew Mona wouldn't leave him alone until he did. However, he was still hesitant about going.

"You know what, Raichu," Slate said to his Pokémon. "I'm cancelling. There's too much work to be done..."

Slate grabbed his cell phone off of the table and dialed his partner's number. He paced around the room anxiously as he waited for her to answer.

"_You've reached the awesome residence of Officer Ramona Yasmin Vitória Mica. Ramona Yasmin Vitória Mica speaking_."

"Mona, its Slate. Listen-"

_"Slate, I was just about to call you. Listen, I invited Dianna and a couple of other cops that are off today to come with us. You don't mind, do you?"_

"Wait a minute, Dianna? Dianna Page?"

"_Who else? She said she couldn't wait to see you again. Anyway, why'd you call?"_

"Uh...I just wanted to say that I can't wait. Raichu and I will meet you in an hour."

_"Okay, just don't eat breakfast. We're going for donuts. Wait a second, I just realized how stereotypical that was. We're cops and we're going for donuts. Officer Ramona Yasmin Vitória Mica won't fall for it though. I'm going to order a bagel instead. Talk to you soon..."_

Slate hung up the phone and rushed to the bathroom. He took a quick shower and brushed his teeth before attempting to fix his hair. "Gel or no gel, Raichu?"

"_Rai..."_

"Okay, just a little bit of gel. Now, what should I wear? What do you think Dianna would like?"

Slate rushed to his closet and Raichu followed him. He didn't want to be too casual, but he didn't want to be too formal either. After half an hour of searching, he came across a black t-shirt and a pair of matching black pants and a black coat. He put the outfit on and stared at himself in the mirror.

"This good, Raichu?"

_"Rai!"_

Raichu gave him a thumbs-up and Slate headed for the door before stopping at the table in his living room. "Almost forgot my gun," he said to himself as he tucked the firearm into his coat. "Never know what might happen..."

* * *

Slate met up with Mona, Koji, and Dianna at a donut shop in Central Saffron. Along with them were two other officers that Slate immediately recognized as Terrance Matsu and Lucy Maxwell.

Terrence Matsu was a tall and lanky man with messy, raven black hair and hazel eyes. Slate had heard from other officers that Matsu wasn't exactly the smartest officer in Saffron, but he appeared to be friendly.

Lucy Maxwell was a fair-skinned woman with straight black hair and hazel eyes. Slate remembered having a few conversations with her and could tell that she was an intelligent young woman.

"Look who made it!" Mona exclaimed as she gave her partner a mischievous grin. "Saved you a seat, Slate. Right between me and Dianna."

Slate sat down and Dianna immediately ran her fingers through his hair. "Not bad, new guy," she said. "Not too much gel, but not too little. Mona, is your partner always this stylish?"

Mona grinned at Slate and he shifted uncomfortably. He definitely wasn't used to interacting with people outside of work. However, after a few moments of conversation, the young officer managed to relax. He ate and talked a bit, but he could barely think of anything to talk about other than work so he decided to just listen.

"_Well, Caruso, what do we have here?"_

Pickett and Caruso approached the group. They reached in the middle of the table and grabbed several donuts. "Sorry," Pickett taunted. "Did we interrupt your little tea party."

"Why are you here, Pickett?" Lucy asked irritably. "You're suppose to be at work today."

"We're on our way," he replied. "We heard you're all going to the amusement park in South Saffron."

"Yeah," Dianna answered. "Why?"

"Oh, no reason," Pickett said as he grinned at Caruso. "Have fun." Slate glared at the two officers as they made their way back to their car. He could tell that they were up to something, but he had no evidence to fall back on, so he dismissed it.

"Well," Mona started. "Now that breakfast has been spoiled by those two assholes, let's head to the amusement park..."

* * *

The amusement park in South Saffron had hundreds of people and Pokémon itching to get on the rides. As much as Slate didn't want to admit it, he was actually having fun with his co-workers. It was only noon by the time they arrived, but the hours seemed to fly by.

"Hey," Mona said as she grabbed Slate by the arm. "Why don't you and Dianna get in line for the _Tunnel of Luvdisc_?"

"I don't think that's a good idea..." Slate muttered.

"Why not? I know she likes you."

"Really? How?"

"Because I'm a people person. Now hurry up before she changes her mind."

Slate frowned at his partner before he noticed a large ball of fire coming from the sky. It landed right in the center of the amusement park and began spreading instantly. Loud screams were heard as the Infernos invaded the amusement park.

"_Burn it all to the ground!"_

"Shit!" Mona yelled as she pointed to the figure standing on top of one of the rides. "It's Harelquinn!"

"Who?"

"Second-in-command of the Infernos," Mona explained as she retrieved her gun. "I guess Incinera sent her and the others here. Looks like we better split up."

"Good," Slate replied. "You and the others make sure everyone gets out safely and round up the rest of the Infernos. I'll go after Harlequinn."

Before Mona could reply, Slate dashed towards the ride, carefully avoiding the large fire. He opened Raichu's Poké Ball and retrieved his gun as Harlequinn got down from the ride and faced him. She was dressed in a black and red body suit and had a seductive grin on her face. Slate took a deep breath as he aimed his gun. It was the first time that he had actually encountered a gang member from Saffron, but he knew how dangerous they were.

"Hey," Harlequinn started as she put her hands up. "There's no need for violence."

"S.C.P.D." Slate yelled. "You're under arrest!"

"Should I get up against the wall?" the Fire Chief asked in a seductive tone. "I won't object if you decide to _strip _search me."

_"Hey!"_

A swift kick knocked the gun out of Slate's hands and the young officer found himself staring down Johnny Rotten and Sid Vicious. Rotten handed Harlequinn the gun as the flames surrounded them. The three Infernos aimed at Slate and he immediately put his hands up.

"Damn..." he muttered. "Some day off..."

* * *

**Yes, I finally updated, though I feel bad it was such a short chapter, but it primarily focused on one character. Oh and check out my latest thread at my forum that will be up later on tonight or early tomorrow. Details will be explained in the thread. **


End file.
